spongey_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The No Thanks-Giving Gifts To Leader Plankton Special
'''The No Thanks-Giving Gifts To Leader Plankton Special '''is the twentieth episode of Leader Plankton!, and the fifth episode of Season 2. It is a Thanksgiving special. The previous episode was Beach Day, and the next will be The Fight Against Bubble Buddy. Characters *Leader Plankton *Prisoner SpongeBob *Timmy the Twina *Quag *Squidward Tentacles (cameo) *Patrick Star (cameos) *Random Fish (debut; cameo) *Eugene H. Krabs (cameo) *Lahoonamine Egater (cameo) *Assistant Karen (cameo) *Harold (brief cameo) Locations Bikini Bottom *Bucket of Evil Space *Tinnington, Moon Musical Numbers *Leader Plankton! Theme Song Plot In Bikini Bottom instead of celebrating Thanksgiving everyone has to celebrate a holiday called "No Thanks-Giving Gifts To Leader Plankton". People go with the traditions of worshiping Leader Plankton and having a huge feast at Bucket of Evil. Story Leader Plankton had just woken up. "Ahh! No Thanks-Giving Gifts To Leader Plankton! I love that holiday," said Leader Plankton. Squidward walked in. "Hey Squidward! Guess what day it is!" shouted Leader Plankton. "Thursday?" guessed Squidward. "No, it's No Thanks-Giving Gifts To Leader Plankton!" said Leader Plankton. "WHAT? You didn't give us time to prepare! Run for you're lives!" shouted Squidward and ran away. "This is it, Timmy! Your very first No Thanks-Giving Gifts Leader Plankton!" shouted Prisoner SpongeBob. Timmy the Twina just groaned. "We do tons of things like worshiping Leader Plankton and having a huge feast here at the Bucket of Evil!" explained Prisoner SpongeBob. Timmy's eyes widened. He got out a chainsaw and tried to cut off the bars of the cell. Leader Plankton announced that it was No Thanks-Giving Gifts To Leader Plankton. All the people gathered around and handed gifts to Leader Plankton. Some random fish gave Leader Plankton a present. "Ohh..." said Leader Plankton opening it revealing a giant wooden mallet. "Hooray!" shouted Leader Plankton and whammed it on the fish's head. "Time for the feast!" shouted Leader Plankton and everyone gathered around the table in Bucket of Evil with tons of Krabby Patties everywhere. "Yum! My favorite!" said Leader Plankton. He took a bite of his. "Now that's some good stuff!" said Leader Plankton. "Now lets all worship me!" shouted Leader Plankton. Everyone then started singing the Leader Plankton! Theme Song. Meanwhile Timmy had escaped and was flying back to the moon. "Wait a second!" said Leader Plankton. "Where's Timmy?" he asked. Timmy had just landed on the moon. "Ah, Timmy the Twina! Welcome to the moon! Ruled by me!" shouted Quag and laughed evilly. Timmy glared angrily and was right about to fight when all of a sudden some mechanical hands started flying out of nowhere and dragged Timmy back to Bikini Bottom. Quag then took out a whip and started whipping Lahoonamine while doing hard labor. "You can't miss the holidays!" shouted Leader Plankton. "Now let's eat!" he asked and everyone started munching into their Krabby Patties. "Plankton may be ruler, but don't you just love the holidays?" Prisoner SpongeBob told Timmy. Timmy just glared angrily at him and moaned. Trivia *This is the second holiday special in Leader Plankton! It is also the second in Season 2. *It was aired on November 14, 2012. IHeartSpongeBob, a Canadian user, quoted that "Travisplatypus, my colleague in 'Leader Plankton!', told me that he is aware that Thanksgiving comes early in Canada, but he wants the full story for the upcoming Thanksgiving special, 'The No Thanks-Giving Gifts To Leader Plankton Special', to be released on the SpongeBob Fanon Wikia at Thanksgiving-time in the United States in November." *This episode aired in Canada first due to them celebrating Thanksgiving in October instead of November.